Team Fabulous 2
"Team Fabulous 2" is a video made by Kitty0706. The video was uploaded on Feb 22, 2012, with the duration of 17:21. This makes the video his longest Team Fortress 2-themed video yet and his second longest general video ever behind "Mass Defect". The second longest video title is later taken by Elliot Goes Camping, making this video is the third longest video Kitty0706 ever made. Plot Part 1 The opening scene starts with a BLU engineer playing the guitar, which eventually leads into the video's flamboyant intro. The next scene starts with the RED team, waiting for the mission to begin at the spawn. One Heavy is calling a Medic, while Sniper calls him a spy. Some people begin to spam voice commands, resulting a player to leave. The Heavy shoots his USSR Natasha"sss/Sasha"sss/Tomislav"sss!!!!! randomly, causing the whole team to have a friendly fire battle, while on the other side the BLU team is having a relaxing meal before the battle. As the mission starts, a BLU member throws the Sniper out of the spawn while he tries to call for help. Sniper hears a RED Heavy calling for help and headshots him. The only witness is a RED Scout inside the RED spawn, saying: "GET THAT MOTHERF*(U)*©*(K)*ER!!!!!" And the fight begins, causing mass chaos. During the fight, the same BLU Engineer from before the intro is shown practicing guitar. Outside the BLU spawn, A Festive adorning BLU Engineer tries to build a sentry after looking both ways, only slipping his wrench off. He picks a normal one, successfully building a sentry, and kills a Scout, but his sentry ends up getting sapped and destroyed by a RED Spy when invisible, or another unknown reason. The Spy appears, waves his hand, says "YOU SUCK!" 'and shoots the Engineer with his Diamondback. At the BLU spawn entrance, a RED Scout starts spawn-killing with a Valve-quality Shortstop, stating the situation is "a real freakin' embarrassment", until a random Scout flies to him and stops, only seeing his hat, asks for a trade. The spawn-killing Scout refuses, shoots him flying, only knocking a BLU Sniper hiding behind the walls. During a kart race between a BLU and RED Heavy, the BLU Heavy accidentally runs through a Sniper's eyewear (That fell off when the Hiding Sniper got hit by the Trading Scout), causing him to crash to a washing machine as the RED Heavy passes by him.. The RED Heavy gains a banana peel, and throws it at a BLU Engineer, as a janitor. The BLU Heavy crashes at the top of RED Heavy, saying: "Doo yooh rhemnmmembhur vodka (me)?", the RED Heavy replies, "sandwich (Yes).", and tosses the RED Heavy then tells him "let this be lesson for you". He later removes the traffic pylon that a BLU Medic was hiding behind, causing him to instantly be shot in the head. A small troupe of BLU members is seen crouched behind a wall to avoid the Sniper. The BLU soldier calls up the BLU Engineer sitting directly behind him (using a boot and a banana, respectively.) Soldier babbles some instructions to the Engineer, who complies, standing up and still before swiftly being shot in the head. Soldier tries to call him again, getting no response, and subsequently slamming his boot phone onto the ground. Another shot is aimed at the Soldier, but harmlessly bounces off his helmet. It's revealed that the RED Sniper shooting at them was being supported by a RED Scout, who collapses under his weight, causing the Sniper to shoot directly into the air. The bullet falls and lands in the Sniper's abdomen. The RED Scout flees, and the dying Sniper is confronted by the BLU Soldier, who states that he will "send his condolences to his Kangaroo wife." He then drops a picture of a buxom furry onto the RED Sniper's chest, who thanks him and dies. The BLU Soldier stands over the body for a while until a passing RED Heavy notices him and guns him down. The BLU Soldier's player is revealed to be a young boy, who complains about being killed while the RED Heavy mocks him. The BLU racing Heavy the kart from before is shown crashing into a wall as the next sequence begins. The sentry-building BLU Engineer carefully places his hat on his head before setting to work, but he's shot before he can even swing his wrench once. He's revealed to have been Dominated by the same RED Spy from before. A BLU Heavy is seen leaning against a wall as a few of his defeated team members fly past him and the Administrator notifies the Heavy's team that they've secured the enemy intelligence. Noticing an incoming BLU Medic, he trips up the doctor and grabs him, instructing him to accompany him. He then throws the Medic into the appropriate location by the RED spawn, pirouettes into place, and gives the Medic the order to activate an UberCharge. Now invicible, he kills a large number of RED members before the charge fades. Heavy makes a stupid expression as his enemies prepare to obliterate him, and he turns to his Medic, who is being controlled by the same kid controlling the BLU soldier earlier. He unhelpfully goes AFK, shortly before the BLU Heavy is hurtled into a billboard from the force of the explosion, next to the Guitar Engie, still practicing guitar. Meanwhile a RED Sniper who has fallen asleep lets go of his Huntsman, which ends up causing an arrow to kill a RED Medic below. A BLU Spy takes a moment to mock him and calls him a bad doctor before cackling away and turning invisible. The Medic's last words are "''Heil ''Hitler!" Over near a wall, various members from both teams take turns spraying images on top of others ranging from a piece of bacon to a sign raising awareness for saving "The Endangered Spy Crab!". After a BLU Scout posts an image of Derpy from ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, ''the BLU Guitar Engie becomes disgruntled and opens up a portal into the pictures. Upon crash landing into a crudely animated grassland, Guitar Engie discovers a poorly drawn Pony who asks if he can play with her. Guitar Engie responds by decapitating the Pony, saying "NOPE!", and laughing demonically afterwards. Suddenly something off screens starts shining. It turns out to be a box labeled "Elliot's Fun Box". Guitar Engie opens it but just like the mythical Pandora, he unwittingly unleashes unforssen evil across the whole map as fire rains from the sky as it turns dark red. 30-Second Let's Play Part One stops as the video is now in a 30 second intermission featuring a gamer attempting to play ''Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy. The gamer goes on about how much Matt Damon (A.K.A. Jason Bourne) has to run in the game but praises (SARCASM(?) the camera angles. The gamer then leaves and says good bye when the intermission finishes. Part 2 {CARD(S)} (PREVIOUSLY ON... TEAM FABULOUS 2) (sex) adultswim.com {} We then go back to the TF2 map, where a "Demon" framed in shadow plans on destroying the world with the giant moon from Majora's Mask. He commanded his army to take out the TF2 mercenaries. He then reveals himself to be a red cartoon devil-like cat with a goofy expression on his face. A BLU Soldier peers out from beneath a traffic cone, which he used as his hiding place. It spontaneously explodes, much to his displeasure, and a bird defecates on his helmet. Looking up, Desmond Miles is shown perched above the Soldier, attempting to shoo away some birds that are pestering him. In doing so, he loses his balance and faceplants on the ground below. He and the BLU Soldier stare awkwardly at each other for a few moments before Miles shoots the Soldier. A RED Spy attempts to trick miles with his Engineer disguise, but Miles is unimpressed and swats the mask off before tackling the Spy and throwing him into a prison with other captured mercenaries. The Spy pleads for mercy, but Miles simply warns him to watch out for bats. The Spy fails to do this and is struck upside the head with baseball bats. The Demon - the same cartoon cat from the start of Part 2 - checks off Spy's name on his list, and the moon inches closer. A RED Heavy hiding in his spawn sees a BLU Engineer looking around before offering a friendly greeting. The Heavy declares him a Spy and his Scout friend comes to look too. The Engineer builds a Sentry and disappears, but Sam Fischer drops from the sky and destroys it by breaking its 'neck.' Fischer then shoots the stunned RED duo with tranquilizer darts, before the Demon checks off their combined name. A Knight sees a dragon (who is clearly Spyro) and claims that he will destroy the vile beast. By meekly uttering "Foosh," Spyro goes flying and explodes. This confuses a nearby Resistance member, and the Knight throws his sword at him, knocking him into a BLU Spy, who was invisible and hiding with a tower of hats. He's pounced on by trade hungry mercenaries, and Miles tricks them with a sign reading "Free Hats." The Demon subsequently checks off the "Classes with Hat Fetishes" and high fives Miles. The film cuts to a montage of the Demon's minions capturing the remaining mercs; A RED Sniper is pistol-whipped by Nathan Drake, Frank West snaps a picture of a confused RED Scout, Francis tricks a BLU Soldier enjoying a soda into looking over the edge of a building and hurls him off of it. The BLU Engie from before is petrified to try and build another sentry, and is soon accosted by his RED Spy rival. Before the Spy can do anything, Nathan Drake shoots him, and then guns down the grateful Engineer. The Demon is marking down people he captured until he captured everyone except the Protagonist, who is immediately revealed to be the Guitar Engie looking through telescope, contemplating the mercenaries that have been captured. We then see a group of heavies who have been turned into the unwilling minions of the demon who shows them a picture of Guitar Engie, tellling them to "f**k him up". At that point Guitar Engie launched himself into the sky with sentry guns and then whipped out pistols and started to blast the Demon's goons everywhere. He took out Desmond Miles with an impossible air shot while the BLU mercenaries respawn as their original selves, then took out Nathan Drake with an explosive round. Sam Fisher managed to take out the doors but then got suicide-body-slammed by Guitar Engie. After Guitar Engie respawned, the BLU mercenaries gratefully thanked their hero, but their cheers were cut short as they're reminded that the Moon is coming close to destroying the world. Guitar Engie comes up with an idea to blow out the doors with insanely loud Rock music; he succeeds and is then told to keep "bloody" going by a fellow sniper. He hurried up the tower, but a barrel trips him down, letting his guitar smash apart. Guitar Engie's Gunslinger hand clenches into a fist as the Moon is shown falling toward the World. Guitar Engie soon after shows up behind the Demon in a final face-off, after stating that he "just ain't doing it right". He plays an air guitar, using his power of Rock and Roll to summon an Electric Guitar, which he then plays to send the Demon, the Demon's friends, and the Moon back where they came from. Epilogue With everything back to normal, Guitar Engie is shown playing a composition to some mercenaries as part of a guitar lesson. He then directs a RED Heavy who's taking lessons from him to play a short song, with two spectating mercenaries jeering in response. The Heavy starts strumming, and in no time flat, he manages to play and sing "Another Song About the Weekend" by A Day To Remember as the credits start a little into the song. As the song ends, it shows Heavy with a distorted face with his mouth open playing the final note'(S)' on his guitars as the iris closes in on him! The video ends with "© 2012!" Quotes TBA Reception The video gained 10,446,113 views after 2 years of release, with 137,490 likes & 4595 dislikes. In a rare example of a negative review: SuperCrudBucket called the video "The worst GMod video ever". Trivia/Notes * RunFromTheMinges (voice of Brandon from the EGTS series) appeared in the video. * Soldier's Walkie Talkie lines are actually sped-up Halloween Robot Soldier lines. * This video actually is a world record holder as the most viewed tf2 machinima Continuity Errors Note: The continuity errors marked in this trivia are '''just for fun'. It was 'NOT '''meant to be taken seriously. *The Engineer builds a Sentry in their spawn. *The Sniper uses a Bazaar Bargain to blow a Heavy's head...despite the fact that this only applies to Hitman's Heatmaker. *The RED Spy saps the BLU Engineer's, while being cloaked. *The BLU Soldier refers a fox furry as "your Kangaroo Wife". Category:Kitty0706 Gmod videos Category:Kitty0706